


Consumed By Your Fire

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Devotion, Dubious Morality, F/F, Kissing, Manipulation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: During the war, Isabel was devoted to creating breathtaking poisons and to General Ludendorff. After she was saved by a goddess, Isabel knew her new purpose in life was to serve Diana. She just had to maneuver her way to Diana's side, no matter what it took.





	Consumed By Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, devotion to the cause was all that kept him/her going

It took several hours for Isabel to escape the airfield and find safety. Safety came in the form of an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere, but the sun was slowly beginning to rise over the horizon and she was alive.

Isabel collapsed against a wooden crate and took in shaky, deep breaths as she waited for her heart to stop racing. If it wasn't for the woman's mercy, she would have been utterly destroyed. No, not a woman. A goddess. Isabel had never seen anyone like her and she doubted she ever would again. What did they call her? Diana. Diana was a beautiful name for a beautiful goddess.

Isabel closed her eyes and the image of Diana surrounded by fire filled her mind. She thought that the gasses she created for General Ludendorff were magnificent, those poisonous gasses that came about from inspiration that touched the edges of her awareness. Isabel knew deep in her heart that her inspiration was not of this world, just like Diana was not of this world.

It was most certain that Diana won her battle with the other god and the Germans had lost their side of the war. Which meant that Isabel had to move on in order to survive. But she didn't want to just survive. She wanted to thrive and, in a flash of inspiration, Isabel knew that her new direction in life had to be with Diana. Ludendorff was dead and gone and her beautiful poison had exploded on a plane. The only thing she had left for her was Diana.

Isabel took another deep breath before getting to her feet. The first thing she needed to do was get back to civilization and craft a new identity for herself. Not many had seen what she looked like, though her nickname was well known among the soldiers on both sides, and her face could easily be explained by the horrors of the war, not that uncommon, truth be told.

And then, when she was settled in her new identity, she would look for Diana.

*

Isabel Maru, now Isabella Moulton, was a minor English baroness with interests in a chemistry company in America. It wasn't hard to find a baron to marry before quietly disposing of him in order to acquire his fortune and title. She thought Diana would be in the UK, but her sources told her that the beautiful woman was living in America which meant Isabel needed to travel to that country as well.

She touched her cheek as she landed on American soil. She had some reconstructive surgery done on her face, but while it wasn't perfect and she had scars, it was enough of a disguise and allowed her to walk through the crowds without needing to wear a mask.

Isabel hoped that, when she met Diana again, she'd be considered worthy of being in her presence. Isabel shivered as she wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. No, she couldn't let self-doubt enter her thoughts. Diana was her goal and she wasn't going to stop now. Her sources said that Diana was working out of a museum in New York. It seemed fitting to Isabel. This modern world was not fit for Diana. She belonged in the glory of the older world. Isabel hoped that Diana would shape the world in her own image and that she'd allow Isabel to help her however she could.

She had set an appointment with Diana under her new name and her purse was filled with various gasses in case she needed them. Nothing lethal, though she doubted that her poisonous gasses would affect Diana, but Isabel didn't want to go to their meeting naked. Isabel couldn't help but smile at that thought. If Diana wished to be naked with her, she wouldn't say no. It'd be an honor and a pleasure that, in that moment, Isabel truly wished that would happen.

Perhaps, as she thought about some of the gasses she possessed, it could.

Diana's secretary, someone by the name of Etta Candy, opened the door to Diana's office to let her inside. Isabel thanked her before she walked into the office.

The sight of Diana took Isabel's breath away. She wore glasses, her hair was pinned up in a bun, and her outfit was charcoal grey, but nothing could hide her beauty. Isabel supposed that even goddesses had to hide in order to mingle among the mortal world. With her help though, Diana wouldn't have to hide anymore.

"Hello," Diana said politely as she gestured to the seat in front of her desk. "Please take a seat, Baroness Moulton."

"Thank you, but please call me Isabel, Ms. Prince." She sat down and smoothed out the skirt of her dress.

Diana smiled. "I shall, Isabel. Thank you. You may call me Diana. What can I help you with?"

"I was hoping to hire you for a collection. I just recently moved to this country and I had heard you were a fine curator of art."

Diana tipped her head. "Thank you for the compliment. What sort of collection were you hoping to acquire?"

Isabel reached into her purse to grip a vial of gas that she created specifically for this meeting. Diana was a god and there was no telling if her gasses would even work on her, but she had to try. She just wanted Diana to be more amiable to her suggestions. Isabel flicked the lid off the vial and, when she took her hand out of her purse and let it fall against her side, she dropped the vial. 

"I have always been attracted to power and reshaping the world. Lately, I have been dreaming about a goddess surrounded by fire." Isabel leaned forward. "She is who I've been waiting for my entire life and I wish to serve her."

The colorless gas was quickly filling the room and the flicker on Diana's face proved to Isabel that it was working. "I wish to serve _you_ ," Isabel said. "You are my goddess."

"I." Diana broke off to blink at Isabel. "Do I know you?"

"I am insignificant compared to you, Diana. I didn't realize it before, but what I've created will never touch what you _are_. Please let me help you. You no longer have to hide your brilliant self any longer."

Diana rose to her feet and slowly walked around her desk to stand in front of Isabel. Isabel resisted the urge to drop to her knees in front of her. There was plenty of time for that later, once she knew that Diana was fully under the gas' influence and would not destroy her. Instead, she tilted her head up to stare at Diana.

"My goddess," she said, with reverence in her voice. "You are who the world has been waiting for."

Diana licked her lips. "The world doesn't need some flashy god. I'm learning how to live in this world and understand these people, but I could always use more help." She held out her hand and Isabel took it, bringing Diana's knuckles to her lips and kissing them. "You may serve me."

"Thank you, goddess."

"Diana." Suddenly, Isabel found herself shoved against the wall and _there_ was the Diana she saw on the airfield. Her hair was flowing and her eyes blazed with anger. Isabel wanted to melt under such glory and, if Diana was going to kill her in that moment, she'd accept her fate without hesitation. "I remember you now. You're Dr. Poison."

"I was. I could be under your hand. Now I'm just a baroness, looking to serve you in any capacity that I can." Isabel swallowed. "You are my world now."

Diana tilted her head to the side before she unclenched her fists from Isabel's dress, releasing her from her grip. "You were once under Ares' spell."

Isabel didn't know what Diana was referring to. "I know who and what I am, and I am not ashamed of my previous accomplishments. But to be a part of your world, I know I must change, and I wholeheartedly am willing to do so. Use me as you will."

Diana's jaw dropped slightly, as if she was surprised to hear the words coming out of Isabel's mouth, and before Isabel could even think about the repercussions of her actions, she dashed forward and kissed her.

Even before her accident in the lab, Isabel rarely kissed another person. And though she kissed the baron a few times after her surgery in order to gain his affection before she disposed of him, none of the kisses she had were memorable or exciting.

Except this one.

Diana kissed her back, soft lips pressed against her own, and Isabel felt herself burning, but in a good way. _This_ was the feeling she'd been craving whenever she attempted to create a new gas. Isabel wrapped her arms around Diana's neck and let herself burn. She was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
